Dungeon Hunter 4 Walkthrough Part 2: Valenthia
OK you've reached Level 6 or 7 in Castle Valance like you were told to do in Part 1 right? And you already know that there are spoilers here so if you don't want to know where places are or how to do things, leave now. Meow meow Bring the parchment to Ser Baker Ser Vahn has sent you on your first mission. Go down the bridge then begin to fight off the demons. Ser Baker is down the road to your right after you get off the bridge. On your way to meet Ser Baker you will be confronted by Corrupted Peasants and Imps at every turn. Throw in a few Hellion Leapers and Warriors as well as Corrupted Soldiers and kill them all. If you see a red spot on the mini map in the upper right corner, go an take it out to build up your XP. Don't forget to break the baskets for gems. You can't go straight ahead yet but go everywhere you can here. Around the corner to the left and inside the broken bunkers to fight some corrupted peasants and soldiers as well as gain much needed XP. At Level 6 or 7 this part is fairly easy. It gets a little more difficult here after you meet Ser Baker. (See map above for location) So just before you reach Ser Baker, it's a good idea to hang out with these good soldiers you meet up with for a while. Demons just keep spawning and dishing out gold and goodies here. Now on to Ser Baker with the Parchment. Ser Baker wishes he had met you under better circumstances of course and he wants to know if there are any truth to the rumors... (It's kinda funny how the rumors about you spread so I'm going to save that bit of banter for you to read in game) Ser Baker looks at the Parchment from Ser Vahn and explains that they need to take back the Windmill or risk running low on supplies. But he can't spare the men. Of course you offer your services and will let him know when you have completed the task. Clearing the Windmill On your way to the Windmill after you leave Ser Baker you will see your first mini quest at the Boon Tree The Boon Sister will ask you to help her because the demons are after her. Killing them is pretty easy too and you receive a nice reward for doing so. After your done protecting the Boon Tree you will fight your way through a series of demonic resistances. None of them too much for you to handle. Once you are done, explore the areas and search for chicken eggs to gain extra HP. Even the Windmill is fairly easy. The map for the inside of the WindmiIl will become very familiar after a while because it is the same map they use for many of the mini quests and it's so small and easy to figure out the navigation of it that I'm not going to bore you with the details. Suffice to say that you will make it through it if you made it this far. When you come out of the Windmill go straight and left for a treasure chest that pays pretty well. It's the way back to Ser Baker that's the killer. There were corrupted peasants and soldiers that were waiting to ambush you . In order to get back to Ser Baker you need to stop and wait for your health to replenish after each attack or you will die and have to start all over. This takes major patience at least for me it did. I want to be able to kill everything right away so when I got sick of waiting I'd go get myself some gems and buff up with the best armor and weapons I could get only to have them useless almost immediately. From here it's important to discuss ways to get Free Gems in Game Note: Whenever you level up, if you touch the inventory icon while it's glowing. Right after you are shown what your stats just increased and you touch one of the icons "OK" or "SKILLS" You will usually be given a "Deal" of some kind. It will be for weapons or armor or potions. If you can afford the weapons or armour, get them because they are usually better than you can get in the shop just yet. Warmage Academy After clearing the Windmill and fighting your way back to Ser Baker you find out he's not quite done with you yet. It seems the Warmages are nowhere to be found. So, it's your new task to seek out the missing Warmages at the Warmage Academy. (See first map for location) You will want to be at least Levming quick. At the entrance to the Academy you meet Harland. Harland used to be a Warmage before he was kicked out. The Board of the Warmage found him guilty and was sentence to guard the gate and never to step foot into the Academy. Walkthrough